


TE（A）MO

by gooseberry9811



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, The Enchantress of Florence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: ·混乱邪恶骨科3p精神5p·披着纳修梅拉古皮的神代IV，璃绪IV多一点·有数字骨科明示·一点弗洛伦萨的神女梗·并没有什么主线剧情，只是想让他们搞在一起
Relationships: IV | Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Rio, Kamishiro Rio/Kamishiro Ryouga, Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Rio/Kamishiro Ryouga, Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga
Kudos: 1





	TE（A）MO

金发的骗徒从都城西边的码头登岸。他在累人的长途航行中保持衣着得体精神的水平已臻艺术，走出的直线连海鸥都疑惑不解，指挥着脚夫搬那十几个木箱子的架势盛气凌人得自然而易于接受，没人会怀疑他在家乡不是个人物。至少得有一两个女王亲赐的封号。再瞧见他那饰着金刚鹦鹉羽毛的黑天鹅绒帽，流言比他还要先一步抵达城墙脚。  


然而这位从名字到口音都是在踏上陆地后，和船长道别的瞬间才决定下来的旅人——他向来如此，从自己的记忆中信手拈来一些这个人的怪癖，那个人的历史，东拼西揍，靠着他骨子里强烈到无法被修饰的性格粘和出来的成品，比起身份，更近似人格的假面——所有部件里唯独旅行艺人这一营生货真价实，伴随着他，和他那十几个匣子里的木偶一起飘过印度洋的风暴，在酩酊大醉的山贼眼皮底下上演阿里巴巴的脱逃，而今又和他一同来到了这座海上的王国。那帽子也和无敌舰队的远征无关，只是为虚荣的小莉莉赛姆而准备的。它穿着那身靛蓝的表演服，举这顶帽子行礼，连最挑剔的犹太商人见了，都会掳下手上的扳指扔进里去。  


除开这些，他会六门语言，这数目没算地方方言，数不清的罪名——通缉令上的他画得比真人年轻，侧面说明了他堕落的年纪之小——懂得非洲最深处部落的用餐礼仪（他对究竟具体用了些什么讳莫如深），从加尔各答市集口的吹笛人迷惑蛇的曲调，到成吉思汗真正的埋骨之地都略通一二，还有一些暂时要不了他命的潜伏病菌，和一个藏在心里的目标：那坐在这海岛王国至高点的人的信任。  


目标明确，计划不急，他散漫地行过集市和街道，知道自己可鄙的才能从未辜负过自己，连投宿地都选得随意。重要的并非舞台，而是哪些观众能把他的登场表演，向上，向上，随水汽穿过云层，带到他想要去的地方。反正两个月后他醒来，思考着今天身下这张床榻属于兄妹中的哪一个的时候，已经不记得那最初的旅馆床头摆着波斯菊还是忍冬花了。  


是的，兄妹。坐在这王国顶点的人有两个，他在被招进王宫表演那套街头巷尾议论不休的把戏，抬起头看见王座旁站着的女子时便明白了。国王的孪生妹妹和兄长分享的远远超过长相，血缘，或地位。国民们仅在每年年节庆典时刻有幸得见白衣女祭司的真容，敬她，以王权背后遥远缥缈神权的象征。而他只一眼就比她的那些臣民懂她更多了。那一瞬间他明白尘埃已然落定，她会亲自把迷宫的钥匙交到他的手上，因为这世上能看穿她白裙白纱下热恋肉体与惊悸心跳的人，除却那王座上的兄长就只有他了。而共犯的温柔纵容怎抵得上同犯一个宽恕拥抱？那双圆睁的杏目是多么不善掩饰，他的罪行在她眼中一定也是相同的袒露无藏。她和他隔着王座前的九百级阶梯相认。作为在额头上刻着同个罪恶印记的黑羊。那印记和该隐额头烙着的上下颠倒，是和至亲者分享了太多亲密，共食了红色果实的如山铁证。  


多年后，这段过往终于也和其他所有过往一样成为了可以被平心静气地提起的他人的轶事。他的兄弟认为，在陈述中他过于夸张了自己的才能，和国王相处对他当然不应该有什么困难。在他们家乡，仙子精灵的乡野故事仍在壁炉的火焰旁口口相传，作为世界客观的一部分被乡民们和地心说一同笃信。他们的父亲，有传闻他具有一部分梦魔的血统。那种靠吸食感情维生的无情生物。而他是这个男人的第二个儿子。何况那对兄妹是如此的年轻，按公历细算起来，还比他小个两三岁。  


完全不是那么回事。他反驳道。确实，我也曾以为要去会的是个半截身子入土的自命不凡，实际只有肚腩确实不凡的男人。那反倒会让事情简单极了，只要——他打了个响指——就结束了。然而我遇到的是个女人。一个和她同胎兄弟上床的年轻女人。胆大包天，任性妄为，纯洁的犯罪者，白裙的引诱者；心气高过给了她名字的那颗星斗，脾气比她侍奉的那片海域更莫测。我在你们身上学会的读懂男人的本事在她那里不经一哂。倒是我们在床笫的幕间互通的那些占星术，纸牌技巧，古罗马编发和遗迹探险故事，她受用得很。  


这位胆大妄为的王女，她敢在不见五指的黑夜独自溜出皇宫，敢拉着他仅划一叶单桅帆船出海，她好奇和一个恶棍做爱会是什么感觉。她穿上异国绅士的西服，再看着被强迫换上了祭司白裙的他开怀大笑。她喜欢被当成特别的。她是特别的。她言出必行。她的阿喀琉斯之踵是只毛茸茸的小猫。她从一开始就没有让与先机的打算，从树杈跳到他的阳台上，打断了他精挑细选下的三分奉承勾兑七分古怪疯话出来的开场白。好了，没有别人了，说说我想知道的吧。你的——是谁？于是他斟酌着开口：我的兄弟……停，足够了。她再次打断。足够了，现在只要了解到这个程度就可以了。然后一把把他推倒在地，骑跨了上去。  


旅店房间地毯的卫生状况令他皱眉。她嫣然一笑：这片土地上哪会有敢叮我的虫豸。  


确实不假，她的躯体是整块的柔软大理石雕就的作品。而在旅程中想保持肉体的无伤要难过衣装，他满身疮痍，有问必答，答必言真。完美的谎言是未出口的谎言，只存在于听者的意识之中。她对他的罪行知道太多，对动机了解太少，对他私自修剪了那头金发震怒不已。你忘了现在你的一切属于谁吗。她说，双手拇指按上他盛满受害者鲜血的眼眸。你不想要你的眼睛了吗。  


是吗，他说，原来你最爱我的眼睛。  


第八次还是第九次的时候，某个毫无魔力不值得记住的数字，她拨弄着他那头长至肩头的金发问他要什么。她心知肚明，可非要听他亲口说出来。化作语言，她的讥嘲才能有落点。除了遂她的愿外再无捷径，因此他说了。我希望您把我献给您尊贵的兄长。  


然而她点了点头，什么也没有说，姿态庄重得超出了这个请愿的实质。他对这一郑重感激，于是他在心中起誓，无论最后结局如何，无论他夺走，欺骗，毁灭了什么，他都不会对这个女人道歉。于事无补的歉意，骄傲的灵魂不该受到这样的折辱。离开时，他把他的右眼留在了那片海域，留给她作伴。  


他以为国王不会比她更困难了。上天一定搞错了，它应该把最坚硬的那根肋骨从那兄长身上抽走的，可留下来的根根硬到伤人。国王直奔主题，毫无怜惜，并且除了妹妹用指甲留下来过掐痕的地方一概不碰。支配着这场性事的既非骗徒或情欲，也非兄者的愤怒与醋意，而是那未在场的女人。女巫应旅人的要求唤来风暴，而异邦的戏法毫无施展余地，只能任凭风暴将己身带离轨道。直到此时他才开始警觉，这可能不是条可以全身而退的捷径。  


昏迷是逃脱的伪装表象，识破了这点伎俩的国王粗暴地揪起那头半长金发，在那副唇齿间他嗅到了只有王室有权使用的龙涎香的甜味。于是一个预期之外的吻发生了。疲惫的旅人从四肢收回涣散游走的意识，集中到一点撑起沉重的眼皮。一，二，三。别移开你的双眼。Vier，Funf，Sechs. 我知道此刻你睁着眼吻我是因为你并不在乎。Sept，Huit，Neuf.* 但现在不同了，一切都不同了。现在国王爱他和女巫爱他一样多了。九秒，这就是魔法生效所需要的全部时间了。  


我那与天使同名的弟弟，与圣人同名的兄长啊，三人行之于你我都不是什么新鲜玩意。很多人在性事上视之为探险的举动，于我们不过是最初尝试的基础。但你们可曾体会过这种感觉：你不是在和个体做爱，你是交缠进了首尾相衔的莫比乌斯环的第三股。他们兄妹是阴和阳的海流交汇形成的漩涡，拉着我向下，向下，陷在镜海的迷宫。那构成了我的一切都被映在了镜子上，好几次我迷失其中，差点冲口而出你们的名字，冲口而出父亲，我们最深最不可解的秘密与原点。他们呢，就像是第一次把视线从镜中移开，看着不再映出彼此面容的水面，第一次意识到了自己是个单独的存在。我不知道这是不是因为他们是孪生兄妹，而我们，我们三个之间到底还是隔着无法逾越的年岁，将我们安全地从这种危险的体验中隔离开来。  


爱与惧。Te amor con Temo.* 这两个短语被舌头卷在口腔中顶着上颚。他会诉六种语言的爱，自然也就懂六种语言的惧。这世上没有人比伊比利亚半岛的居民更明晓它们之间的距离之近，分离之模糊。他们把这个发现镌刻在语言上以诫后人。当兄妹两人同时俯下身问他在喃喃自语些什么的时候，他们看起来就像雌雄同体的赫马佛洛狄忒斯的身体被沿着性别的基线劈开，放在了他的两侧，赤裸而又对称。他说那是你们的名字。Te amor con Temo.爱与惧。那便是你们。若其中一个是爱，那另一个即为惧。问题在于，他不知道哪一个是爱 。  


当这对兄妹之间出现分歧时，他们身上那可怕的同一性便消失了。幸运使然，他们总是有分歧。她喜欢旅人的说法，手指描摹过唇线，要他教她发音；而他不以为然，将之当作那金发男人对无数人说过的相同老套骗辞。一个星期七天，六门语言轮流在床榻上出现，多出来的一天，他练习这对兄妹教他的第七门语言。此后每当舌尖流淌过那从岛上追随而来的只言片语，萦绕不去的旧日鬼魂便如影随形显出两张相似的面容。  


而现在他明白了。Te amor con Temo.那是他们兄妹共同的名讳，不可拆分，不可区别。爱与惧在两极间不断流转，认知的钉子永远无法将之与其中一端固定。他们中的任何一个都能成为完美的爱人，他们中的任何一个都不能独自去爱。而渡重洋前来的魔术师是伪装成元音的空孔，他所有的把戏都只表演一次。  


从终点出发，沿着莫比乌斯环奔跑，旅人终于抵达起点。未实施的罪行把他带到了这座海岛，已实行罪恶中原初的那条为他敲开通往地狱的门。他窃笑着移动双臂，枷链拖动在地牢墙壁的泥砖上留下划痕，向着那牢笼外的男人，和所有骗子，魔术师，赌徒一样，展示着自己被锁住的双手中没有藏着任何机关：尊敬的国王，天下的庇护，众多战士的领袖，众多女人的情人，现在就向您表演这绝无仅有的逃脱术！

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1.分别是德语和法语的四到九  
> 2.是《谜一样的双眼》的梗 我爱你和我怕。中间那个连词机翻查出来的肯定语法错的啦。


End file.
